


岸

by Erechtheion



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erechtheion/pseuds/Erechtheion
Summary: 失忆的吉格斯捡到了一个投怀送抱的杀手





	岸

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beccaasdzxc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaasdzxc/gifts).



> 这辆车是吉索女孩被饿死的产物，灵感来源于饼饼和我对书香太太的Desperate Love（一篇黑帮AU，超好看）那个大坑的怨念，以及对文里小吉——娃娃——老大恨海情天三角恋的热爱。于是被饿死的我俩给这文强行想了个what if的AU：假如死的是王小吉，那故事的走向又会怎么样？
> 
> 当然，CP狗如我们，为了磕CP真是无所不用其极，所以小吉他强行失忆了（此处应有狗头），本文就是脑洞片段的文体化，这部分脑洞主要是饼饼的点子，我出于私人恶趣味加了不少狗血情节。其实剧情本质是为了开车而服务，但是因为我开车经验不足（此先仅有一次前戏过多导致车毁人亡的惨剧），所以真正车的部分反而比较无聊。
> 
> 警告：有涉及隐晦的惨不忍睹的回忆|||| 以及还有人民群众喜闻乐见的药

这是瑞恩·威尔森搬进这个威尔士乡下村子的第三十天。

五天前他浑身酸痛地从世间醒来, 身上插满了密密麻麻的管子, 浑身上下被绷带所缠绕着。他的记忆一片空白, 只知道自己受了重伤。

一个声称了解他过去一切的男人李·夏普给了他新的名字。

"你的名字叫瑞恩·威尔森。"夏普模样英俊, 眉目间的轻佻飞扬有种熟悉的亲切感, 令威尔森很是喜欢他。

"为什么你要告诉我这些?"

"因为你是我的老朋友。" 夏普给自己搬了把椅子坐了下来。

威尔士病人的脸上没有丝毫情绪变化。"怎么证明?"

"以全曼彻斯特和伦敦夜店里的所有漂亮小妞为证。"夏普笑道, 从不知哪里掏出来一瓶红酒, 抿了一口。

"我以前很受欢迎?" 威尔森有些不可思议地看着他。心里是很开心的。

"确实, 不过比我差一些。" 夏普晃了晃红酒瓶子。"直到......"他嘴角上扬的弧度收了起来。

"直到什么?"

"剩下的你不该知道。"夏普沉色, "你现在只应该知道这些: 你叫瑞恩·威尔森, 你来自威尔士南部的农村, 这辈子从来没离开过那儿。"

从此以后夏普再也没出现过。瑞恩·威尔森康复后, 便被送到了这片油菜花田, 过着没有过去和未来的日子。他直觉自己应该是个很有趣的人, 却无从查证, 便也不再做无用功。村子宁静祥和, 村民友善朴实, 可惜村里唯一的一家酒吧无聊透顶, 村里姑娘们的颜值也十分堪忧。威尔森总想着进城, 可惜他身无分文, 行踪也被人盯着, 只好陷于这个无名小村子里。

他决定试着习惯这样的日子。既然夏普派人跟踪他, 那么他就请他们帮他弄点花花公子杂志来, 这样他就可以消磨他在油菜花田的时光。威尔森预感这样的日子不会长久, 总有一天会被打断。

就在第三十天。

威尔森在油菜花田游荡, 手里攥着今日新鲜出炉的太阳报, 内容无非是名人出轨大杂烩, 附上各色被花式打码的姘头裸照, 各个搔首弄姿, 庸俗至极。他喜欢看这些, 就像人喜欢吃饭。因为本能, 却不能让他激动。

油菜花一片金灿灿, 蜜蜂在其间轻盈地回旋飞舞。一只蝴蝶忽地扫过威尔森的鼻尖, 被他厌烦地扇去。蝴蝶双翼扑扇, 视线变幻几分, 他猛地注意到金色大地中的一块深色暗影。

他走了过去。那儿躺着一块半卷不卷的精美地毯, 大红为底, 四边绣着金色的茛苕, 优雅地向中央伸出枝蔓。威尔森踢开整块地毯, 中央是被杀死的天使, 长着撒旦的脸。

不远处头朝地还躺着一个人。威尔森扔下地毯赶忙跑了出去, 把那个人翻转过来。他额头上是淋漓的鲜血, 血珠一路沿着高挺的鼻梁向下划去。双眉紧蹙, 薄唇紧闭发白, 更显得滴落在他唇间的血丝深红。仔细观察, 他湿漉漉的卷发贴在额头上, 那儿早已渗出细密的汗丝。伸手探去, 体温似乎也比一般发烧更为炙热。从他的闷哼声中可以推测他似乎是在忍耐什么。

威尔森似乎知道答案, 却又一时半会儿想不起来, 只是这热意仿佛带着爱欲的邀请, 令他一时间血液加速流动。他索性拦腰将眼前的男人抱回家中。当然, 他也没忘了那张毯子。

 

_可能我过去是个护理。_

威尔森把陌生男子放在自己床上, 拿出热毛巾擦干净他额角的血。身下男子的气息颤抖, 呼出的热意挣扎地亲吻着威尔森的脖子，他心跳一漏，动作一僵，忙低头将视线移出陌生男子的面庞，免得做出什么令他终身后悔的事情。

男子黑色衬衫不整，开了三粒纽扣，深紫色的淤青若隐若现。威尔森推测他是被摔出去的，身上必然也有伤口需要清洗，便顺手解开了所有的扣子。

他不禁倒吸一口凉气。

令威尔森吃惊的不是在那被紫色淤青与血色伤疤肆意泼染着的白皙皮肤，而是身上爬满了大大小小几十条狰狞的伤疤，最长的一条由右肩斜对角直劈向左侧腰际。他难以想象这些伤疤背后的故事，和拥有这些伤疤的男人是怎样的一个人。

也许惹上麻烦了，他看上去像个随时就要送命的亡命徒。威尔森心想。不过他自己显然也是个不小的麻烦，不然怎么会重伤失忆，怎么会叨扰得夏普派人对他严防死守也不肯让他离开这个村子。他甚至觉得，眼前这个神秘的男人与他有着千丝万缕的关系，所以无论如何，他把他带回来的决定是没错的。

他毫不意外地发现了男人腰间别的一把枪，以防麻烦，威尔森想把枪卸下来。却不想在他手刚触及枪的那一刹那，身受重伤的男人倏地睁开了双眼，左手抓住威尔森放在他枪上的右手把威尔森的整个胳膊反拧了过去，疼得威尔森叫出声来，右手拔枪卸保险枪口对准了威尔士人的右侧太阳穴。一切发生在电光火石之间，威尔森毫无思考的余地。此刻他的身体被死死锁住，一时间命悬一线，毫无还手之力。当眼角末梢瞟见那双冰蓝色的双眼中的冷酷与杀气时，他倒不曾有一丝危机感，反而感到了一种他在夏普身上领教过的熟悉感——被血色浸泡的味道。

威尔森心想，夏普的人在这儿，不会出什么事情— _但是为什么他们没有动作？_

他忍不住回头看了准备要他命的人一眼。

威尔森怎么也没有想到，在视线接触到对方的那一刻，对方双眼睁大，冰冷的眼睛漾起了粼粼水光，写尽了不可思议的喜悦与百转千折的委曲。他欲言又止，对着威尔森看了又看，神情小心翼翼又激动难耐，目光炙热又温柔，看得威尔士人浑身发热，心绪为之一动，却又仓皇失措。记忆深处，似乎曾无数次消受过类似或柔情或崇拜的对视，可这次他竟觉得过于沉重，难以承受。无论他怎么在脑海中搜索，也无法在记忆中搜寻到有关眼前男人一丝一毫的信息。是自己对他有所亏欠吗？如果在对方心里地位那么重要，那怎么会想不起来这个人？

杀手放开了他，威尔森正好可以活络活络手腕，找个地方静一静。但当他听见身后异物掉落的声音时不忘适时地回过头，扶住了差点摔倒的男人。

“瑞恩……？”对方柔声呼唤，叫人心头一软。

威尔森终于可以正视对方的模样。没想到冷酷的杀手可以是个长着娃娃脸的清丽少年。

“你怎么知道我叫瑞恩？”

他眼中的光芒消失了，伸手想要推开威尔森，却被对方抱得更紧了。

“你身体虚，不要乱动。”威尔森捡起掉在地上的枪，递还给对方。“……对不起。”

对不起，我不是你的瑞恩。

男子漠然地把枪扔在一边，另一只手抚上威尔森的脸颊，纤长的手指勾画着威尔森的五官轮廓。对方的亲密举动没有让威尔森感到不适，反而令他很是受用。

“我是瑞恩·威尔森。”他情不自禁地对着对方手上的戒指吻了上去。

“奥莱。”杀手低着头，却把自己靠得离威尔森更近了。“奥莱·古纳尔·索夏。”

“这不是你的真名吧。”

“我有过很多个名字，但只有这个名字。”他眼睫毛扇动着，像蝴蝶的翅膀，眼睑下泛着爱欲的粉红若隐若现。

“你不是英国人？”

“据说我是挪威人。”他闭上眼睛，像是在忍耐什么。

威尔森没有立刻接话，他停顿了一下。“为什么要告诉我这么多？”

“你本不会问这么多。”他声音虽然冷漠，却带着些微颤抖。与此同时，威尔森明显感到他的体温升得更高了，透过黑色衬衫沾上了黏在索夏身上的汗水。少年的手在自己的身上不停游走着，像哈索尔神庙里吐着信子的蛇，等待着猎物上门。他喉咙深处发出支吾的声音，又像路边被遗弃在纸箱里的流浪小猫喵喵叫。

“奥莱，你……？”

记忆的碎片终于拼凑出一副完整的画面，让他可以肯定索夏经历的是什么。

“……你让我走吧。”挪威人用手徒劳地试图推开威尔森，他的胸腔因呼吸急促而上下起伏着。或许是威尔森的错觉，他的声音是带着颤抖的请求。

但是威尔森不可能让他走。

他无法否认自己体温的逐渐上升，潜意识让他清楚地知道这意味着什么。自他们身体接触的那一刻起，少年热烈的温度感染着他的身体。神秘的少年对他门户大开，仿佛天赐良泉。自从来到这个村子以后，他成了干涸的沙漠，被风霜侵蚀，渴望着甘甜的雨霖，却又忘记了蜂蜜的香甜。他急需这样一个人，把他卷入北大西洋的旋涡深处，带他离开这个无所事事的村落。从索夏的出发点考虑，他不可能让他一个人受罪。从自私的角度考虑，他现在不可能让他走。他把吻落在对方的脖颈上，贪婪地吮吸着他的芳泽。索夏仰头，发出满意又痛苦的叹息。

威尔森捏着他的下巴，强迫他对视自己，索夏迅速地躲开视线。他内心极力抗拒，身体却自然而然地迎合着药物的作用。清纯的面容渴求着爱欲，清澈的蓝色眼睛被漂成了痴恋的绯红。尽管他手里有枪，但他不再像个冷傲的杀手，更像是被献祭去神庙的少年，在夜色的沐浴下脱去每一层衣物，渴望神祇爱抚他的身体。

索夏利索地脱下自己的皮带和裤子，在过去的一个月内他对这套性爱的程序已是熟悉到恶心的程度。自从他被上了药开始，无论他心中如何厌恶在他人身下婉转承欢，他的身体总是脱离他的控制，做出与他所想截然相反的事情来说。对于一个职业杀手来说，这是莫大的侮辱—不，他甚至不敢说自己在过去的日子里是个杀手。在外人看来，他是个陪床的情人。在他身上的那个人看来，他是他想方设法要征服的猎物—他的爱人被他杀死了，那他自然有权利继承他的枕边人—他的身体也确实被征服了。

威尔森的手指伸进他的后穴，发现那里十分松软，还很水润，像清晨五点的马路用潮湿的乳液欢迎他。他又把第二根手指放了进去，为眼前的事实停顿了一下。

把头埋在了他的肩膀上的索夏苦笑，“对，就是你想的那样。”复又舔吻着威尔森的乳头，在上面刻上被刻过无数次的牙印。

威尔士人没有回应，他温柔地吻着对方的发丝，只是压低声音对着他问道，“那我要再进去一个了？”

索夏点点头，威尔森这才把第三根手指伸进此时终于有些紧致的后穴。时隔多日，入侵的异物终于令他有了熟悉的感觉，使他的身体放松了警惕，又因为多日不曾接触而略显生涩，使他感到疼痛。他这才意识到过去痛苦不堪的日子竟然令他习惯隐忍痛苦，直到威尔森挠挠他的头发，关切地表示疼了就叫出来，他的牙齿才松开被咬紧的下唇。

他这不是在隐忍痛苦，而是在隐忍欢愉。眼前的瑞恩的一举一动就像他的瑞恩那样温柔，可那样的温柔带着礼节性的疏离，没有相恋多年的亲密无间。他和瑞恩长得一摸一样，可他再也不是他的瑞恩了。他们的身体接触让他喜悦瑞恩尚存于人世间，可同样的身体不同的灵魂又让他深深感到难过。无论是哪个瑞恩，他都不愿意让对方看到自己如此耻辱放荡的一面。可偏偏是眼前的瑞恩，又让他卸下精神上的所有防备，又让他唾弃自己——明明不是一个人，却又对着相似的一个人发情。他感到内壁被拓宽，水沿着他的大腿根部流了下来。他眼前发黑，分身充血，直挺挺地顶在威尔森的腰部，身体向下滑。威尔森把他往上抱了一下，另一只手腾出来捧着他的脸。索夏眼神迷离又羞涩地看着他，威尔森觉得他十分可爱，便对着他的脸颊亲了一口。

威尔森身下火烧火燎，身上满身是汗，但当他看到索夏挺得发紫的阳具时认为还是先帮对方泻个火。虽然对方主动往他身上贴，但那是因为特殊情况，他也是乘人之危，占了理亏，怎么样也得看在对方饶他一命的份上帮忙解了药性。

他心想自己什么时候竟然这么讲仁义道德，可看到对方又觉得十分可爱，为他做什么事情都是理所应当的。于是威尔森点了一下索夏的鼻尖，笑道，“我先帮你来吧。”

“什么？”索夏有些吃惊地看着他。

“你这个问题没办法一次性解决。”威尔森叹了口气，看了一眼对方伤痕累累的身体，又想到他有些松软的峃口，还有索夏望着他的眼神，他想到了一些不该想的事情，便不愿意再想下去，只是握住了对方的阳具。

索夏闷着声说道，汗水滴在威尔森的肩膀上。“那拜托你了。”

威尔森对着索夏的阳具撸动起来，令他很舒服地低吟起来，只是把头埋在了威尔森的后背上。他想到以前总是瑞恩更加兴奋一些，总是免不了要打趣他精力旺盛，开着玩笑帮他解决问题。这时候，瑞恩就会“责备”索夏没有办法满足他，然后再来向索夏要求第二次、第三次……索夏当然会埋怨瑞恩的“不通情理”，不过他也乐在其中。作为杀手，他早已习惯长夜，而瑞恩则是让他享受长夜不灭的烛灯。

他随着对方的节奏呻吟，下体畅快不少，可是内心却更加疲惫。他试图将这个瑞恩·威尔森当做他的瑞恩·吉格斯—事实上，他们确实是一个人。瑞恩·威尔森和瑞恩·吉格斯后背上有一模一样两道伤疤，那是一次任务的时候瑞恩为了保护他留下的。他们只可能是一个人，只不过瑞恩或许受了重伤失忆了。那次瑞恩摔入大海，他毫不犹豫地跟在后面跳了下去。悬崖高度的冲击力让他当即昏了过去，醒来的时候细碎的金沙混着盐水包裹着他破碎的身体，他的世界只剩下海天二色。M·U当时就把他捡了回去。因为杀手失去记忆，却不会忘记如何握住手里的刀。失忆以后，他似乎成了更加得利的杀手，对于组织来说，那是极好的。可对于从生死一线爬回来的瑞恩来说，那一点也不令他愉快。后来，瑞恩时常吻着他的手指，告诉他那段时间自己有多难过。“我的奥莱突然把我当成了陌生人，冷冰冰的。我的待遇突然降格成了你的目标，你说我怎么想？”瑞恩观察他的表情变化。索夏十分愧疚，扭头任由他吻着自己的手—在这方面，他的举止很像一个男孩—然后老老实实地跟瑞恩赔礼道歉。“你道歉有什么用，”瑞恩晃着他的手，“说吧，你有没有一刻想到我是谁？”“如果我说我对你的脸很熟悉，却想不出你的名字，你会不会责罚我？”“嗯~”瑞恩尾音扬起，对着索夏青涩的喉结吻了上去，“还算有点良心。”

_瑞恩，当初的我还记得你的脸，那现在的你，脑海里还有一分一毫的我吗？_

倘若威尔森会读心术，他一定会十分抱歉地表示没有。他能知道别人给索夏上的是春药，但是他认不出索夏是谁。只知道自己竟会没来由的为他的难过而难过。也许他们之前是朋友？或者是床伴？威尔森调整了一下抱他的姿势，对着索夏的大腿根子咬了一口。他的手抚上挪威少年的腰，那里的轻颤让他沉迷。

“我要进来了。”

就像闭上眼睛坠入大海的那一刻，只不过当时他没有来得及叫出声，而现在他叫了出来。一瞬间血液上流，他眼前一黑，有些喘不过气来。虽然威尔森认为已经将穴口用手指足够润滑，可异物进来那一刻的突兀依旧叫索夏疼痛难耐。他感到泪水从他的眼角落了下来，又被威尔森用舌头舔了去。侵占他身体的分身正在剧烈抽插着，威尔森陷入了欲望之海，不会再回应他的呼唤。索夏他也不过是受欲望摆布的奴隶，不然他眼前陌生的瑞恩怎么会与记忆深处的那个瑞恩重叠，不然他怎么会用他人永不可能听到的甜美的声音呼唤着他的名字？他那一声声瑞恩就是最好的催情剂，指引威尔森乘风破浪，而他则失去了视力，倚靠着对方畅游着欲望之海，四周回荡着海妖塞壬的诱惑歌声。

“瑞恩，吻我。”索夏无意识地用大腿顶着威尔森的腰际，声音像沾了蜂蜜的糖浆。

对方乐意效劳，按着他的头便吻上了他的唇，唇角泛出的是黏稠的液体和血液。

威尔森的喘息声粗重，他抓着索夏的腰根死死往下按。天色骤然昏沉下来，蜜色的海变幻成了深黑色，巨浪拍打着他们的身体，要震碎他们的五脏六腑。他拎着索夏在海中震荡着，身体的一部分更加探入对方内壁的更深处，死死地顶在那里，把他的身体和自己的身体紧扣在一起。天空的色彩更加阴沉，四周环绕着远古巨兽的咆哮声。突然天空裂开一道，白色的昼光鲸吞了整个世界，在这个逐渐分离的世界中，潮汐将他们冲上海岸，他的精液终于倾洒于索夏的体内，而索夏也射了他一身。他抱着的人滑落到床上，而他也因为疲倦只想躺倒在床上。瘫软的杀手倒在另一边，脸颊上还挂着泪花，身下挂着红白交织的粘稠液体。他看上去不像个杀手，像任人宰割的羔羊。闭上眼睛前，威尔森看到对方把头别了过去，把自己埋在床里。

索夏感到自己的体温渐渐褪去，过去一个月来噩梦般的情热躁动终于离他远去。当他清醒过来，闭上眼睛时脑海转过的一幕幕令他无比难堪，他身上紧锁的镣铐，被仇人的分身霸占他的身体的滋味，还有无论如何咬紧牙关却也按捺不住的喘息和喊叫。想到这一点，他竟庆幸那身上的瑞恩不是他的瑞恩，不然他无法想象他成了杀死瑞恩的人身下承欢之人后瑞恩的想法。可他为什么又不是瑞恩？他厌恶因为情药而放荡的自己，以至于见到因为失忆而完全变成另外一个人的瑞恩就能放纵的自己。情潮褪去，剩下的是身体每一根关节的无尽疼痛。被欲望左右的他无法感知身上的伤痛，而这些都在他享受情爱后报应回来。明明过去比这受过更严重的伤，此刻却不知为何更加痛苦难耐。

那是他尚有意识时，对世界的最后一丝感知。

**Author's Note:**

> 我对不起基恩，我真的对不起他，他对我们娃娃挺好的，我对不起他，所以我从头到尾都没提过他名字，大家可以当他在这文里啥也没干


End file.
